By connecting many computing devices such as servers, Personal Computers (PCs), mobile devices, etc., to one another, the Internet made possible the exchange of information between the devices. Currently, attempts are being made to connect things generally having no computing function, for example, sensors, home appliances, meters, etc., to the Internet, to exchange various information or data therebetween. The mechanism of connecting the things via the Internet is commonly referred to as the Internet of Things (IoT).
In the IoT space, a great deal of research and development is being made to provide a protocol for communication between various devices, communication mechanism between the devices, and collection of data. The IoT is expected to contribute to technology growth through the Internet by being combined with various technologies.